Slipped Away
by Amara Nyx
Summary: A response to "The Robin Challenge." Robin remembers the pain of losing his family. Luckily Zatanna's there to help him get through his pain. ONE-SHOT! Please read and review!


Hello people of Fanfiction! I'm back with another one-shot! You're probably thinking, "What's up with this girl and one-shots?" Haha!

Well, this one-shot is a response to "The Robin Challenge" by Robin the Girl Wonder!

I hope you enjoy the one-shot!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own _Young Justice_… ***sad face…**

* * *

><p>Slipped Away<p>

**Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you, miss you so bad<br>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
>I hope you can hear me<br>I remember it clearly  
><strong>

_How could I forget my family? They meant everything to me._

**The day you slipped away  
>was the day I found it won't be the same<br>Oh  
><strong>

_My life was never the same when I lost them. My childhood died with my family._

**Na na na na na na na**

**I didn't get around to kiss you**  
><strong>Goodbye on the hand<strong>  
><strong>I wish that I could see you again<strong>  
><strong>I know that I can't<strong>

_I didn't even get to say goodbye._

**Oh  
>I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly<strong>

_Can they hear my pleas wishing for them to come back?_

**The day you slipped away**  
><strong>was the day I found it won't be the same<strong>  
><strong>Oh<strong>

**I had my wake up**  
><strong>won't you wake up<strong>  
><strong>I keep asking why<strong>  
><strong>And I can't take it<strong>  
><strong>It wasn't fake<strong>  
><strong>It happened, you passed by<strong>

_It wasn't fake. It was reality. Just like that, they were gone._

**Now you are gone, now you are gone  
>There you go, there you go<br>Somewhere I can't bring you back  
>Now you are gone, now you are gone<br>There you go, there you go,  
>Somewhere you're not coming back<br>**

_I can't bring you back. You can't even come back._

**The day you slipped away  
>was the day I found it won't be the same no…<br>The day you slipped away  
>was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...<strong>

**Na na, na na na, na na**  
><strong>I miss you<strong>

_I miss you guys so much. Please come back. I wish you were here with me._

* * *

><p>"Robin?"<p>

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a voice filled with worry called my name. I looked to my right with my tear-stained eyes and saw Zatanna standing there with concern etched on her face. I turned on my desk lamp adding some light to the dark room.

"Z-Zee? W-What a-are you doing h-here?" I asked weakly, wiping the tears from my face. It was then I realized I wasn't wearing my glasses. Honestly, I didn't care. Today was not a day to care about my secret identity.

Zatanna climbed onto the bed and sat next to me. She laid her hand over mine and said, "I came to see if you were alright. You haven't been yourself today."

I just nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. My gaze found its way to the Flying Graysons poster that was hanging on the opposite wall of my bed. Zatanna followed my gazed then glanced back at me.

"You're Richard Grayson aren't you?" She asked softly.

I nodded bowing my head allowing my bangs to hide my eyes. I didn't want Zatanna to see me cry again. "So your family…"

"Yes," I choked out cutting her off while new tears slid down my face.

I felt Zatanna pull me into a hug. I felt her chin on the crown of my head while she rubbed circles on my back. Breaking down for what seemed the 20th time that day, I leaned into her hug as I let out painful sobs. I cried into her neck and held onto her tight thinking she'll disappear if I didn't.

"I'm so sorry Dick," I heard Zatanna whisper.

"I-I m-miss them s-so m-much," I said between sobs.

I felt her hold on me tighten as she shushed me quiet. "I know."

"W-Why did t-they h-have to leave m-me?"

"I don't know."

"I f-feel so a-alone."

"You're not alone Dick," Zatanna reassured me. "You have the team, Bruce, and me. You'll never be alone."

"Please don't leave me," I begged.

"I'll never leave you Dick," Zee promised. "I'll help you through this like you helped me when my dad became Dr. Fate."

My sobs lighten as I started to drift to sleep. Before I allowed myself to succumb to the darkness, I murmured, "Thanks for being here, Zee."

"You're welcome Dick and remember that you're never alone," Zatanna said, covering ourselves with a blanket.

I realized that Zee was right. I'll never be alone with the people that came to be my second family.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Review please! Reviews make me happy.


End file.
